Of Proms and Promises
by Newgirl78
Summary: Nick and Jess have spent the last year navigating the incredible, yet complicated course of their relationship. Nick agrees to chaperone the High School Prom with Jess, and the night takes them somewhere unexpected.


**Ironically, I had the first half of this story written as the next chapter of "Bar Stools and Polka Dots" (with Homecoming instead of Prom), right before the prompt was posted. I decided to switch it around a little and use the Prom theme as a means to an end for a fun one-shot set in the future. There's a bit of a lead-in to the actual event, but I didn't want to throw away the part I had already written for my one shot series. I have this taking place as Prom 2014, which would be right around their one year anniversary/one year after Cece's wedding.**

* * *

Jess looked around her room and couldn't help but smile. For several months now, they had slowly been moving things around between their rooms, making this one "theirs". Most of Nick's furniture was still across the hall, but she had moved some of her own things into his room to clear space for him. Just that morning though, as a result of a school project requiring an unhealthy amount of glitter, Nick had taken his laptop back across the hall. She grabbed Nick's red and white flannel off the bed and put it on with a pair of short, black shorts. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail, she grabbed the basket on the bed. Sighing, she bent down to up the dirty clothes laying on her floor and walked across the hall. Standing in the doorway with the laundry basket, she leaned against the frame, Nick's back to hers.

"Hey, I'm doing some laundry, have any in here?"

He spun around on his desk chair, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He gave her a curious look. "What happened to," He smirked. "_You're a big boy, you can figure out the washing machine on your own?"_

She walked into the room, throwing the basket on the bed. "Hmm, I thought I'd be generous." She walked over to his chair and wedged her legs between his, leaning over to rest her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe I'm repaying the favor from last night..."

He grabbed her waist, a huge grin on his face. She wiggled her eyebrows and bent over to kiss him. She felt him scrunch the fabric of the shirt she was wearing as he pulled her into his lap. "Short on clothes huh, Jessica?"

She playfully tugged at his hair, gently scratching her fingers along the base of his neck. She knew it drove him crazy and smiled as he leaned into her hands and closed his eyes. "Well, if SOMEONE wouldn't have been so convincing at staying in bed all day yesterday, I wouldn't be so behind."

He laughed, opening his eyes and giving her another kiss. "I don't remember you complaining..."

She smiled against his lips, giggling. "No sir, I did not." She sat back and slid off his lap. "Seriously though," she glanced around the room. "how do you have so many clothes everywhere?"

He shrugged. "It's a gift."

She put her right hand on her hip and pointed to the basket with her left. Pursing her lips, she glared at him. "Basket, or I take back my offer."

He rolled her eyes, standing up. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before he muttered in a mocking tone, "yes ma'am."

He walked over to the door and picked up a pair of jeans laying on his shoes, tossing them in the basket.

"What about over there?" She pointed to the wall where his nightstand had been, between the bed and the closet. There was an old, open hamper sitting there, with a pile of clothes in front of it. "You have really bad aim, but at least you're consistent"

"Hey, that's totally _planned_!" He walked over and scooped the clothes into his arms, leaning over the hamper and shrugging because it was empty. "See, I don't even have to dig them out of there this way."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

He walked to the bed and dumped them onto the basket, which was now overflowing. "Just be happy it's not the floor over there." He nodded in the direction of her room across the hall.

She folder her arms across her chest. "I can't argue with ya there." She pursed her lips and thought that this might be a good time to bring something up with Nick. "Speaking of clothes...have any desire to pull out one of those sexy white shirts with a tie this weekend?" She flashed him a hopeful smile.

His eyes lit up as he started walking around the end of the bed towards her. "Is this some kind of sexual fantasy, because I'm totally down with that."

"Well," He stopped he front of her wiggling his eyebrows, hands in his pockets. "Not exaaaaactly." She paused and closed one eye, afraid of what his reaction would be. "As Coolidge Middle School's rookie teacher, I have the distinct honor of being named a chaperone for the Prom this weekend."

He grimaced. "That sounds awful"

She sighed. "No one wanted to volunteer."

He nodded, laughing. "Yeah, there's probably a reason for that."

She threw her arms in the air. "Well, I happen to love this job, and I couldn't say NO. What do you say?"

His eyes widened, his hands gesturing toward his chest. "Wait, you want ME to come with you?!"

She sighed in exasperation. "Well YEAH!"

He leaned his head back. "No no no. NO way. I didn't even want to go to my _own_ Prom."

She stepped forward, directly in front of him, stomping her foot. "Come on, it'll be fun. _Please_?!" Her eyes twinkled and she reached out to rub his arms.

He grabbed her hands and squeeze them. "Jess, I love you," He let out a short laugh. "but there's no way in hell I'm going to a _High School_ prom."

In a sweet sing-song tone she said, "there's a nice diiiiiinner that comes with it..."

"With a bunch of kids."

"I get to dress up in a really fancy dress, which you know is like, MY MOST FAVORITE THING EVER." She tilted her head and flashed him a sweet smile.

"Jeeeeess..." His voice took on his little boy whine.

"Please."

He grimaced. "I don't want to."

"Nick."

He thought for a moment. "What are you wearing?"

She stepped even closer and spoke in a seductive tone, leaning over so her breath was hot on his neck. "Something red...tight...lots of upper boob spilling out..." she paused, "No underwear."

He leaned back with a jerk, his eyes wide and his voice breathless. "_Really_?!"

She rolled her eyes and gave his hands a little tug. "Of course not. They are _teenagers_. But, I uh...MAY be able to indulge in the no underwear part." She looked straight into his eyes and grinned.

He gritted his teeth. "This is tempting. This is really tempting."

Pleadingly she looked up at him. "Niiiiiick. Pleeeeeease?"

He gave a little laugh. "So, Middle School dance rules apply?"

She shrugged. "Well, it's High School, so we may be able to tweak them just a little..."

"And I don't have to actually like, _parent_ anyone right?" He scrunched up his nose.

She smiled widely, knowing she was breaking him down. "Only if a fight breaks out and I need a big strong man to help me pull idiots off of one another."

"Well, now it just sounds like my job at the bar...I actually get _paid_ there. Really badly. But still,... _paid_."

She let go of his hands and rubbed her fingers along his stomach, slipping them into the waistband of his jeans and tugging him gently towards her. "You'll be paid handsomely for your service. _Trust me_." She twisted, putting her chin on her shoulder and batting her eyelashes. "Maybe before we even get home..."

"DEAL!" He grinned. "Hey, if I find alcohol, do I get to confiscate it?"

She yanked on his waistband again, almost knocking him off balance. "NICK!"

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close. "Okay, okay."

She squealed. "So you'll go to the prom with me?!"

He sighed, "Yes, Jessica Day, I will be your date to the prom..."

She jumped up and down, kissing his cheek. All he could do was laugh and roll his eyes. She stopped for a moment, "Oh, and I need to make a copy of your driver's license."

"WHAT?!" He gave her a confused look. "WHY? WHAT FOR?!"

"They just need it on record at the school for anyone around the kids." She said matter of factly.

"Come on, that's ridiculous." he scoffed. "Really?" She just raised her eyebrows and glared at him. "Ok, fine. Do they need to know my blood type and organ donation status too?"

She rolled her eyes as he walked over to the door and reached into the pocket of the hoodie hanging over the hook on the back. Turning back around, he handed Jess a plastic sandwich bag.

She grabbed it between her fingers, grimacing. "Really Nick? What happened to the wallet Winston gave you?"

"I tried, but it just wasn't working out. It was all big and annoying." He winked. "I can't go walking around with something like that in my pants pocket, it turns on too many of the ladies."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, is this why you just randomly stick cash in the front pocket of my purse all the time? I'm going to go buy you another wallet..."

Taking the bag, she reached inside and pulled out Nick's driver's license. Bringing it up to her face, she smiled. "Awww, look at you!"

"Hey, I want to see _yours_!"

She shook her head. "Uh uh, not a chance." She studied the card and smiled. "I still think your middle name is adorable..."

He waved his hand, before crossing his arms in front of him. "Yeah, yeah..."

She looks up at him. "Wait a second. This says you're _six-two_. Really, Nick?"

He laughed. "Okay, I _may_ have stretched it on that one."

"Ya think?" Jess just shook her head, turning toward the door, ready to take it to her room to make a copy with her printer. She stopped short and turned back around. "Wait, what's this? You even have something stuck to the back...I swear, Nick, how do you even _function_ sometimes?"

His eyes got wide and he lunged forward. "Okay, give me the bag. You only need the license. Jessica..."

She pulled her arm back and moved from side to side, trying to avoid his grasp.

"What the...It looks like a picture." She spun around and bent over, Nick reaching around her back and lifting her legs off the floor. She was laughing and tried to pull her legs back down. "NICK!" He let go of her waist and she stood back up. He scrunched up his face in embarrassment as his hands went to cover his face. He started massaging his eyes.

"Jess...please..."

"You know, it's going to get ruined being stuck like this..." Her voice stopped short and she turned back around to face him. A huge smile came across her face, "Nick...Where did this come from?" He just moved his eyes from side to side, avoiding her gaze. She took a step towards him. "They took our picture in there? And you've had this the whole time?!"

Nick just shrugged. In her hand, she held a small, faded picture about two inches square. It was a picture that had come out of the photobooth when Jess had pretended to be Nick's date to a wedding over three years ago.

"Well, I just forgot about it and..."

Jess stepped forward and gave Nick a huge kiss, interrupting him. "Nick, after all this time together, you can still blow me away with how sweet you are. You know that?"

He just smiled and grabbed her waist, turning her toward the bed and kissing her.

* * *

Jess had been excited about the Prom all week. It was the day of the event and she came down the hall from the bathroom in her pink robe. She had spent the last half hour pinning her hair in an updo, with curls hanging down just to her neck and framing her face. Nick had been getting ready in her room. The door was partially ajar, but when she started to open it further, she stopped. Nick was standing across the room at her dresser, looking down at his tie, clearly frustrated. She slowly pushed the door open just a little further and leaned against the frame, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side. _How did he manage to be so helpless and adorable at the same time?_

She slowly walked across the room and smiled at him as she stood in front of him and grabbed his tie. He smiled down at her face as she tied it for him, not looking up. Smoothing it down gently, her hands trailing down his sides and around his back. As she laid her head down on his chest, he played with the ends of her hair. She finally sighed and leaned back. He bent over just long enough to kiss her, then pulled away.

"I gotta say Miller, you're wearing the HELL out of these pants."

"I do what I can." He played with a curl at her neck, his voice soft. "Your hair looks really nice."

She reached up and gingerly touched the curls on the back of her head. "Thanks. I'm impressed I managed to do this without any help this time. Usually Cece's around." She pinched Nick's cheek playfully. "Okay, I need to finish getting ready." He gave her a pouty look, but she just rolled her eyes. "OUT." She pointed to the door. He laughed, giving her a salute and left, closing the door behind him.

She walked to the closet and took a deep breath, pushing her clothes aside and reaching to the back for the garment bag she had successfully hid there a few days ago. She had made a serious effort to pick out something amazing for this night. It was almost their one year anniversary, and even though they wouldn't have any time alone tonight, she wanted it to be special. She took the dress out and slipped it on, walking to her mirror to take a look.

She had picked out a long, light blue satin dress. The dress was asymmetrical, with one side coming up and over her right shoulder. The waist was a empire cut, and framed her chest perfectly, before the skirt hugged her just enough as it cascaded gently to the floor, grazing the top of her silver peep toe heels. She was excited to be able to get dressed up with Nick, and she was even more excited to once again see him in Schmidt's suit.

She finished getting dressed and touched up her make-up, glancing one more time in the mirror above her dresser. For some reason she was nervous about tonight. Nick had only met a few of her co-workers before, and most of the chaperones were teachers even she herself didn't know very well. She knew he was never comfortable in those situations and she really wanted him to have a good time. The past week or two he had been acting a little distant with her, nervous about something. Cece's wedding was almost a year ago, and she was starting to wonder if their approaching anniversary wasn't the problem.

Jess took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting it out slowing through her lips. She walked to her door, and cautiously made her way toward the living room in her new heels. She paused between their rooms when she saw him sitting on the end cushion of the couch. She inhaled quickly, her hand tightening around her purse. He was leaning forward on his knees, his hair a little ruffled, wearing a suit. She was overwhelmed with how mature and handsome he looked. The past year had been both amazing and challenging, all at the same time. Navigating a new relationship after already living with someone had been complicated, but incredible. She would be lying if there wasn't a small part of her that hoped Nick was starting to think of what they had as something that could become more serious. _Permanent_. She had tried several times over the past few weeks to broach the subject, but when she saw how nervous he had gotten, she decided to wait, knowing it just wasn't the right time.

Jess smiled and bit her lip nervously, staring at Nick. He glanced at her and jumped off the couch, smiling widely. "JESS!" He walked forward and grabbed her waist, eyeing her up and down. He shook his head slowly and leaned in to give her a kiss. "You look incredible."

Jess felt her cheek flush and reached her left hand up to run her fingers through his hair. "So do you. We need to find reasons for you to dress like this more often." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh.

He held her out at arms length and scrunched his face. "Should you be wearing that around a lot of High School boys?" He gave her a devious grinned.

Her face fell as she glanced down at her dress nervously. "Oh God, is it that bad?"

Nick gasped and shook his head. "Oh no, no no no. Jess, you look amazing!" He sighed, angry at himself for it coming out that way.

She tilted her head and laughed. "So too much to handle, huh?"

He kissed her cheek. "Every guy in that room is going to want to leave their dates to pursue the smokin' hot teacher."

She scrunched her nose. "Eww." She let out a little laugh. "Jar, Miller!"

He just shook his head. "Sorry, that wasn't any better, was it?" They both started laughing as she reached up to smooth his tie.

She paused. "But seriously, do you think I should change? I've never been to a prom as a chaperone, do you think I should pick something a little less formal?"

Nick shook his head again, ashamed at how this conversation had transpired. He pulled her close, careful not to bump her hair. "Come here. I don't want you to even _consider_ changing out of that dress." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, laying his hands gently on her shoulders. "I love you and ...the dress stays on. Well, for now anyway." He winked at her.

She laughed and gave him a kiss. "Are you ready for me to show you off, Miller?"

"OH, wait." He spun around and walked over to couch, bending over the back. He turned around and handed her a single red rose.

"Niiick!"

He smiled. "I know you didn't want to do the corsage thing as the teacher, but I thought you might like this instead."

She giggled and sniffed the rose, walking toward the kitchen to put it in a vase before they left. "You're too sweet, Nick."

Nick grimaced uncomfortably as he adjusted his jacket and followed her. "So I know you didn't want to call a cab, but you never told me where I'm driving tonight."

Jess started laughing, dropping the rose into a vase on the counter. "Funny you should ask that." She turned around toward Nick, stepping forward to swat his hand away as she reached up to fix the collar of his jacket. "It's the same hotel as Cece's and Shivrang's wedding, ...or, NOT wedding."

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. Small world, huh?" A strange look came across his face and his stood there for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Wait here, I um...I need to go get something really quick."

He ran toward his room as Jess called after him. "What do you need?"

He waved his hand as he disappeared through his door. "Yeah, just my keys..."

She shrugged her shoulders and spun around to grab her purse off the counter. She walked to the front door and waited for a few minutes, tapping her foot. "Nick, we have to go!" What was he doing? "NICK!"

Just then he came running out of his room, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead, and looking nervous about something.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Nick Miller, what are you doing?"

He casually tried to shrug his shoulders, but she saw him reach his hands around his back and tug at his jacket.

She started tapping her foot and narrowed her eyes. "Sweaty back, huh?" She dropped her arms, her voice getting louder. "What's going on?"

His face froze and he reached out to take her hand. "I uh,...it's nothing." He seemed a little irritated. "Can we just go? It's getting late." She glared at him for a moment, before quickly shaking her head and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But you better not be up to something..."

He let out a loud laugh, relaxing and staring into her deep blue eyes, he nodded toward the door. "Out. Now."

"Ugh, FINE!" She grabbed the door and threw it open, pulling Nick with her as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, they made their way to the ballroom where the Prom was being held. His hand was resting on the small of her back as they walked to the left of the lobby. He felt her take in a sharp breath as they entered the room. Nick had a lump in his throat and he looked at Jess. She blinked back tears, a weak smile on her lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled it into her side. There was reason this room was sparking such emotion for them, this was the room where Cece's ceremony had been. The room where they had crashed through the ceiling, chased a badger...and where he had been an absolute IDIOT for suggesting they "call it". Nick leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You okay?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed her arm. She glanced around quickly, everyone chatting and finding their seats. She wrapped her arm around his back and turned toward him. She quickly swiped her left hand across her eyes, sniffling, then looked up at him and smiled. Standing on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss she looked at him, eyes sparkling. "That night turned out to be one of the best nights of my life."

He smiled down at her. _He hoped this one would be even better._

* * *

As they sat through dinner with the other teachers, Nick had to admit, he was actually enjoying himself. In order to not be too intrusive on the kids and their night, the table was actually set back in the corner of the room, so the other couples at the table were quietly swapping stories about their own proms and funny things that had happened in their classrooms. He typically hated these types of situations, but sitting here with Jess was different. Every once and awhile she would reach under the table and give his leg a reassuring pat or squeeze his hand. He quickly realized that it was all he needed to relax and enjoy himself. He hadn't known until they arrived, but even Jess didn't know any of the other chaperones at the table, all of them being teachers in the High School. But Jess, being Jess, had quickly made friends with them and was laughing along in no time. As he was watching how effortlessly she spoke to everyone, he found himself wondering how he had even said those dreaded words last year in this very room. He had been such an idiot back then.

Jess reached out and laid her hand on Nick's arm. "Oh, Nick went to Law School too!" He shook his head all of the sudden in a panic and turned to his right, where a teacher by the name of Peter was eagerly waiting for a reply to a question he hadn't heard. _Why would she bring that up now?_

Nick stumbled on his words. "Well actually, I uh...never finished."

"Really? Neither did I!"

Nick shook his head, a little confused. "I'm sorry?"

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I went for a year and then decided to get my teaching certificate instead. I teach History. American mostly, but now I'm stuck with European too. You know, with the budget cuts."

Nick relaxed a little and felt Jess grab his hand. "Wow, that's really interesting. And you like it?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not bad. Better than law, right?"

Nick just nodded as the conversation changed to something else entirely. He turned to Jess who was smiling. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "See, a lot of people don't know exactly what they want right away. You make a _much_ better bar manager anyway."

He looked down at their clasped hands and took a deep breath. He may have been a clueless fool the last time they had been here, but he certainly knew how lucky he was now.

* * *

After dinner was over, the kids started to enjoy the music and the chaperones just wandered around to make sure nothing got out of hand. Jess had been gone for awhile when Nick felt her hands slink around his waist. He lifted his arm and she slid to his side.

"Hey, I was starting to think you left me here alone to be tortured by really bad music."

She laughed. "You sound like a grumpy old man, Nick."

He shrugged. "Yeah, can't disagree with that...so what happened out there?" He nodded his head toward the lobby.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Boyfriend drama. One of the girls was in the bathroom crying because her boyfriend was dancing with her best friend."

Nick pulled her away and looked down at her. "Really? At the Prom? That's pretty crappy, right?"

Jess just nodded. "Girls are so cruel."

"So tell me, did you and Cece ever pull that kind of stuff on each other?"

Jess tilted her head, scrunching her eyes for a moment. "Not really, actually. We always had this unspoken understanding. We usually know that they other is interested in a guy before they do. You know, like with you..." Her eyes went wide and she sharply drew in a breath, hoping he hadn't caught that last part.

"Wait, what?"

_Damn. _Jess felt her cheeks flush as Nick grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. "I mean..."

He squinted his eyes at her. "So Cece knew that..."

She let out a sigh and giggled. "Cece tried to convince me to take a shot with you from the beginning."

A slow smile crept across his face. "Very interesting. And?"

"And what?"

"She's a very smart friend, wouldn't you say?"

She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You bet, Miller."

Nick's fingers started to make small circles along her hipbone as her hand went under his jacket, rubbing his back. He ached to pull her close right now, but he knew it wasn't the place for overt displays of affection.

Jess stepped back and tugged at his jacket. "Nick, if you're hot, you can take this off."

His eyes froze for a second. "Well, yeah...I'm fine."

"Nick, you feel so hot." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I know I usually want to jump you when I see you with the rolled up white shirt, but I think I can control myself." She winked and he just let out a laugh.

"I'm fine, Jess. Really." Truth was, he was really nervous about leaving his jacket at the table. He tried to think up a good excuse. "You know Schmidt, if something happens to this jacket, he'll never let me forget it."

Jess nodded. "oh, right. If forgot it was his." She glanced back at their table, and then back at Nick. "Hey, I can ask Maggie to watch it for us. Remember, she's the one that sprained her ankle yesterday and she has to stay sitting?"

Nick nodded nervously and slowly removed his jacket. "Yeah, okay. I guess that works."

Jess smiled as she took the jacket, giving him a quick kiss and walking it back to the table. He watched as Jess was talking to Maggie and they both started laughing. Jess came back over and grabbed his hand.

"So what was so funny?"

Jess smiled. "I explained about Schmidt and she said he sounds just like her husband. She'll keep it safe." Jess winked at him and he relaxed a little bit. He couldn't have cared less about Schmidt's ridiculous suit jacket. It was what was in the inside pocket that he was nervous about losing.

* * *

"So, was prom all you thought it would be?" Nick laughed as they were standing in the lobby of the hotel, a few prom goers and random hotel guests lingering.

"Hmmmm. I think it was beautiful." He grabbed her by the waist, glancing around for any "spectators", and bent down to kiss her. She brought her hands up around his neck and smiled, tilting her head as he smiled back. "Did you have fun?"

Nick let out a little laugh. "You know, I think I did. I had the most beautiful date here."

Jess slapped his chest and giggled. "Nick."

Nick just grabbed her tighter, a knot forming in his throat. "It's not finished yet."

She wiggled her eyebrows, giving him a seductive shoulder tilt. "Oh, is that right? Do I need to make my payment now?"

He smiled nervously, dropping his arms and reaching for her right hand. "Hey, come outside with me?" She gave him a strange look, but shrugged her shoulders and followed him through the doors to the front sidewalk. He turned her toward him, with a serious look on his face. He took a deep breath and then looked around them. "Remember this?"

She looked around for a moment, confused, then she started to smile. "Nick." She swallowed as her voice caught in her throat. "This is where you came back." He swallowed hard and blinked furiously a few times. Jess just looked at him oddly. "Are you okay?"

All he could do was nod and close his eyes. When he opened them again, he was met by Jess' bright blue eyes staring at him with concern. He smiled and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Nick?"

He was suddenly overcome with emotion, so he did what he knew how to do best. He poured his soul into kissing the beautiful woman that had spent the past year turning his life into something truly amazing. He grabbed her face in his hands. It was passionate, yet sweet. Everything that he was feeling, he put into the kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, a soft moan reverberating against their lips as she sunk into him. When they finally pulled apart, she just stared at him with hazy eyes.

"Nick, you are amazing."

He smiled. "It's been almost a year."

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I know. This was a pretty perfect way to celebrate."

His smile fell and his voice was huskier. "Jess, this has been the best year of my life."

A look of concern was starting to wash over her face as her eyes shot open. _He looks so nervous right now, what's going on? _She swallowed hard, frowning. "Nick, you're kind of freaking me out right now. Everything is okay with us, right?"

He shook his head, coming out of his momentary haze. "What?"

"I don't know, you've been acting kind of strange tonight. We're okay right? You're not mad I brought you here are you?"

"NO. No, Jess. I..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. He could DO THIS. When he opened his eyes, he smiled. He took both her hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

"Jessica," He looked deep into her eyes as she smiled softly at him. He felt his entire body suddenly clammy with nervousness. "You are a beautiful woman. And...my life hasn't been the same since I met ya." He took a deep breath, her eyes still piercing his. "I...We..." Jess smiled, a slightly confused look on her face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Marry me."

Jess' eyes opened wide and she froze in front of him. He saw her start to blink her eyes furiously and she started to stumble backwards. Holding tight to her hands, he pulled her forward and a smile slowly came across her lips.

Whispering she said, "Did you just?

He only nodded nervously.

"You want to...here...and. You just..." Shocked, she continued to stare at him.

He dropped her hands and shook his head, a grunt escaping his lips as he muttered, "geez..." He fumbled in his the inside of his jacket, flustered as he checked the right side and then the left. Jess just stared blankly at him.

"Nick?"

"Stupid...where..." Finally he found what he was looking for and took a deep breath, once again looking at her. "Okay, I can do this..." He reached down for her left hand and lifted it to his chest. Jess sharply took in a breath and looked up at him. Slowly slipping the ring in his hand on her finger, he laid her hand on his chest, covering it with his own. Jess watched him place the ring on her finger and then looked up at him. He took a deep breath before his confidence began to take hold.

"Jessica Day...will you marry me?"

"Nick, I..." She stared into his eyes, still stunned. He watched her nervously, waiting for a response, before she shook her head with a small giggle. "Oh...yes. YES!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, you clown." She pulled back, resting her hands on his chest. She sucked in her breath, as she looked at the ring for the first time. It was a stunning solitaire set in platinum. Shaking her head slowly, she whispered, "Nick..."

He studied her eyes closely. "Did I do okay?"

She smiled and raised up on her toes to kiss his lips. "It's amazing." She sighed, her voice catching in her throat. "I love it." She looked into his eyes again. "I love YOU." She shook her head slowly and smiled. "Did you plan this? Out here?"

He laughed. "Of course," She tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, NO. I didn't even know we were coming here." He said between laughs, he gave her a wink. "I had something else planned." She just gave him a quizzical look, and he started to laugh again. "Okay, I didn't have anything else planned." She just smiled and swatted his chest. "Hey, I picked out the ring!"

"Nick, the ring is just...it's beautiful." She couldn't stop smiling. "Always with the surprises, Miller."

"I do what I can, Day." He paused and caught her eye. His face fell, but his eyes sparkled.

She squinted her eyes, whispering. "What is it?"

He swallowed hard. "Day...I guess I won't be calling you that anymore, will I?" A slow smile crossed her lips. "Unless you want to stay Day. Because I'm cool with whatever." He shrugged casually. "You know me, it's totally cool." He gave her a sideways grin.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "You're ridiculous, Nick. You know I'd rock the hell out of the name Miller."

"Not gonna argue with ya on that one." He smiled as he pulled her close to him for another kiss. A year ago they hadn't even been able to define what all of this was, and tonight, she was standing here as his future wife. He couldn't fathom what had been going through his mind that night when he had asked her to call it. It had been a crazy, difficult, and...just bottom line, amazing year navigating what they now had together.

If it was any indication of what their life together would be like...he was going to hold on like hell and enjoy the ride!


End file.
